


Взаимность

by DarkCheshire



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCheshire/pseuds/DarkCheshire
Summary: — Ох… — Азирафаэль резко остановился и схватился за пиджак в том месте, где у людей находилось сердце. — Я… чувствую... любовь!Кроули запаниковал.





	Взаимность

— Ох… — Азирафаэль резко остановился и схватился за пиджак в том месте, где у людей находилось сердце. — Я… чувствую это!

— Что? Что? В смысле? — Кроули тут же замельтешил перед ангелом готовый на всё — отразить атаку, сбежать в укрытие, оказать первую помощь?

— Я чувствую любовь, — на лице ангела появилась блаженная улыбка, а демон замер, боясь пошевелиться.

— Э… и что? — Это так прекрасно! Такое сильное чувство, надо же… — Азирафаэль начал оглядываться. — Интересно, от кого оно?

Кроули запаниковал, и, как ребёнок, прятался за спиной Азирафаэля, пытаясь не попасться ему на глаза.

— Давно я не чувствовал чего-то настолько сильного.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Ну да, ну да.

— Ты какой-то нервный, — ангел, наконец, остановился, перестав искать того, кому принадлежало столь чистое и светлое чувство. — Пойдём внутрь, расскажешь, что тебя привело в столь ранний час в парк кормить уток.

Азирафаэль по-доброму, как умел только он, улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Только после вас.

Демон лишь закатил глаза, всё равно что никто не видит, и прошествовал мимо, входя в святую святых ангела — его букинистический магазинчик. Хватило одного вдоха, чтобы почувствовать запах пергамента и едва уловимый — зелёного чая, как сразу стало легче. Нервозность постепенно отступала — всё было таким привычным. Кроули сразу направился в небольшую комнатку, прятавшуюся в глубине книжного.

— Ну да… чувствуй себя как дома, — Азирафаэль засеменил следом.

— Ага.

— Ты какой-то странный в последнее время, Энтони.

Демон передёрнул плечами — ангел называл его так крайне редко и только в исключительных случаях.

— М… просто хочу выпить.

— Просто выпить ты мог бы и дома.

— Люблю, когда ты ворчишь.

Азирафаэль удивлённо уставился на мужчину, который по-хозяйски расположился на небольшом диванчике, распластавшись на нём крайне непристойно (впрочем, как всегда). Но промолчал, доставая из запасов две бутылочки восхитительного красного вина. Когда жидкость уже была в бокалах, а ангел и демон, сидели в разных частях комнатки, Кроули внезапно нарушил их молчание.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что вино похоже на кровь?

Азирафаэлю пришлось мысленно смириться с потерей любимой белой рубашки, на которую он выплюнул алкоголь.

— Что, прости? К чему ты это?

— Да так…

Ангел был слишком занят сетованием, поэтому пропустил момент, когда Кроули поставил свой бокал на журнальный столик, скинул с себя пиджак и подошёл к нему.

— Ничего страшного, отстираешь. Красное вино обычно выводят белым.

— А? — Азирафаэль удивлённо уставился на Кроули, который маячил перед его носом. — А, ну да… Ты чего?

Демон снял очки и выкинул их куда-то на пол. Он знал, что ангел не оценит этот жест, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — он же демон, в конце-то концов. Понадобилось мгновение, чтобы скользнуть по-змеиному на колени к ангелу и ещё мгновение, чтобы положить руки тому на бедра. Азирафаэль замер. Сердце исступлённо билось в груди и это чувство было похоже на то, что он испытывал каких-то полчаса назад на улице. Это была любовь. Чистая, яркая, искрящаяся.

— Кроули?

Демон уже проворно расстёгивал пуговицы на жилетке, твёрдо намереваясь дойти и до рубашки.

— М?

— Так это ты…

Удивление, смешанное с недоверием отразились в голосе ангела и демон замер.

— Ну, я. А что я?

Для верности он даже убрал руки, остановившись на трёх пуговичках рубашки снизу.

— Это твои чувства я услышал на улице и сейчас…

— Эм… Ну, нам же надо застирать рубашку и всё такое?

— Всё такое… — Азирафаэль продолжал поражённо пялиться на демона. — Так ты… меня…

Демон отскочил от Азирафаэля так же быстро, как оказался перед ним до этого.

— Нет!

— Да…

— Нет!

— Ты же… меня лю… ммм.

— Не вздумай произносить это вслух, — Кроули зажал рот ангела рукой и тяжело дышал, словно загнанный зверь. Ангел лишь закатил глаза и высвободился из хватки.

— Ну, я пошёл.

— Ты оставил свой пиджак.

— Точно. Стоп, где он? — демон посмотрел на диван, а затем на Азирафаэля, который держал пиджак в своих руках.

— Наверное, я так доберусь.

— Ну да, ну да. Кроули… Энтони, куда ты бежишь? Это же так… ми… ло.

На последнем слове демон не выдержал и сбежал так быстро, как мог. Тому, насколько сильно он испуган и как сильно запутался служило одно доказательство — Бэнтли осталась стоять у входа в магазинчик Азирафаэля.

— Вот… дурак. Азирафаэль подошёл к телефону, снял трубку и долго стоял, не решаясь набрать номер. Но когда раздались первые гудки, он был полон решимости. Однако Кроули так и не ответил, вместо этого включился автоответчик. Ангел лишь вздохнул. — Привет, слушай, это норм… ммм… ладно, возможно, это и не совсем нормально для вас, но, если тебе это поможет, ты… тожемненравишься. Протараторив это, Азирафаэль бросил трубку.

— Ты прав.

Ангел подскочил от испуга. В тени стеллажа стоял демон собственной персоной.

— Это неправильно. И странно. И вообще, ты же первый всегда кричал, что мы даже не друзья.

— Так… положено же было… вроде…

— Ну, да… положено.

— Но всё-таки ты каждый раз оказывался рядом со мной. Вспомни, сколько раз я попадал в разные...ситуации, так скажем. Почему тогда ты был так добр ко мне, что терпел, даже если тебе было больно. Это ли не добродетель?

Лицо Кроули скривилось.

— О, да, я помню это выражение лица, когда ты узнал, что Божественный Замысел не предусматривает спасение детей и единорогов во время Великого Потопа. Признайся, что ты не такой, как остальные.

— Скорее, ты видишь меня не таким, как остальные…

— Да нет… иначе ты бы сейчас находился со своими собратьями демонами.

— А ты — ангелами.

— Именно.

— И… что? — Кроули подошел к Азирафаэлю и уткнулся тому в шею.

— Будем парочкой? Мило беседовать по вечерам, ходить в рестораны, кормить уток по выходным?

Азирафаэль рассмеялся.

— Словно последний век мы только этим и не занимаемся.

— Действительно, — демон хмыкнул и обнял Азирафаэля. Для надёжности. А то этот ангел на ровном месте умудрялся вляпаться в историю. Азирафаэль обнял в ответ. Как это прекрасно оказывается. Не только чувствовать, но и отвечать взаимностью на любовь.


End file.
